One winner only
by EtherealButterfly
Summary: Two teams meet in unexplained circunstances. They'll battle for victory till the end, but it can be one winner only... [We are taking Original Characters and suggestions for teams' names]
1. Day 0

They walked passed the entrance of the hotel and smiled to the excited crowd. All the fans were yelling, hissing or asking for autographs of their favorite bladers. And there they were, the champions.

For the last three years they had won everything that was to be won. But it was never a true victory, for the competion was low and always the same. Every year they wished that a new highly trained team would join the championship, but every new team was just another disappointment waiting to be defeated.

"Maybe this year some of the best bladers of each team could join to form one good team," they said to each others before the beginning of the season. But no, the teams were the same as ever, not even the names had changed.

They had even considered dividing the team once, so that they could battle each others 'Union makes people stronger.' but separated was even worst. They knew each others so well that it was impossible for them to try a new move, it was always predicted by the others.

So there they were, entering the hotel that would host them during the first tournament of the season and totally hopeless.

All together they were the X-Bladers Squad, but right now they were just Jane, Corinna, Nastya and Madge and, of course, Kyo, the only boy in the team. But their sixth member was still missing.

She was always the last one to arrive, but she never let them down. Everybody knew she hated crowds and that she would enter just when she was needed and by the back door. But no one cared about it, they could trust her and she was always there for them and for the team, that was all they needed.

The majority of the X-Bladers Squad members was European. Jane was Scottish, Corinna was Swiss, Nastya was Russian but Madge was Australian and Kyo Japanese.

Jane and Corinna were the founders of the team. They met when they were four and since then they have been friends, even though being totally the opposite.

Corinna was very pretty, she had a very posh style, was tall and slim. Her hair was medium size and purple violet and she usually wore a ribbon to tie it. Her eyes were of a greenish brown and she always had a smile upon her face. She was nice and smart and totally had a thing about computers.

On the other hand Jane was feisty and had a nasty temper. She too was smart but on a more practical way. Everything was a battle for her and she hated to lose. She was a pretty girl but had an aggressive look in her brown eyes that made them lose a bit of their beauty. Sometimes she could be a bit rough but more than that she was a really good friend. As the rest of her family she had a dark red hair, hers was long and straight and she had a thin braid on the right side of it. This was Jane.

Beyblading was always on their lives and even before they were ten the team already existed, even that they haven't the name yet.

Jane's older brother, Johnny, was a blader too and in one of his tours he took the girls. Once in Russia they met Nastya. She was a pretty girl of a distinguish family, with a very long straight light blue hair with two locks tied with two shining red beats. Her eyes were turquoise blue and her smile challenging. She was medium size and slim and she had a casual style. She was smart but as cold as her homeland, for her it was live and let die.

When they left Moscow Nastya went with them. They had become good friends and Nastya was also a competitive blader. Three was just the perfect number to start participating tournaments.

On their third tournament they met Madge. She had come from Australia and was ready to start a new life in Europe. A team was just what she needed. Madge was as wild as her long dark pink hair. She had pretty grey eyes and an open smile. She was tall and slim and her style was maybe too much _vintage_. She was usually nice but sometimes she got really really angry. Fighting with Jane was her hobby and Jane always gave her the pleasure to practice it.

The team passed the door way and went through the corridor and to the elevator to their room. They were more than used to these rooms so they sat on the sofas and turned on the TV.

"Put on MTV," asked Madge.

"Too bad I have the remote control," said Jane putting on the sports channel.

"Not that," continued Madge.

"Why not? I wanna know more about the tournament," replied Jane.

("Welcome to the first tourn...")

"Then listen to it on the radio," said Madge.

"You know, here people have TVs, Madge. It's not like in Australia. Now let me..."

"And as I was saying this year we're havin new teams, that's right..."

"Don't you dare insulting Australia! We're as rich as you European people!"

"Shut up. Listen to DJ," said Corinna pointing at the TV.

"...signed up for the association a couple days ago, so we're presenting them first hand. Some of them are going to play in this tournament already..." DJ continued to talk but they weren't listening anymore.

"Is it possible? Is it possible that we're finally going to have a competitive tournament? I'm tellin you guys it just seems too good to be true," commented Jane.

"Why not? Why would DJ make this up on national television?" replied Kyo.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that we've always dreamt about it and it never..." she finished.

"I think we should go see for ourselves," suggested Nastya. "They have to be here somewhere."

"I think she's right," said Corinna. "We should check it out ourselves."

"Yes, lets go," said Madge.

"I'm hot," said Nastya. "Take my coat please, Kyo." And she dropped the coat in his arm.

They left their room to the reception hoping they could find some answers.

"Good afternoon Miss," Corinna began to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon Miss Harvenheit," the receptionist answered back.

"Wow... She knows your name!" whispered Madge.

"Of course. Here in Europe everybody is highly qualified, Madge. It's not like in Australia that..." Jane never finished the sentence.

"Quiet," Corinna said. "Now, I was wondering if you could tell us somethin about the rest of the teams that are here for the tournament, cuz..."

"...we wanna welcome them," completed Kyo.

"Yes, that's right," Corinna smiled. "Thanks," whispered Kyo.

"Oh, but haven't you seen the news! They showed a lot of pictures from the hotel. You see, all teams are staying here. You're probably meeting them at dinner. The Olympus Revolution, the F Dynasty, some Oriental and African teams that I don't quite remember the name and, oh, the former champions, The BladeBreakers," said the receptionist quite excited.

"The BladeBreakers, huh..." whispered Corinna. "Thanks," she said to the receptionist. They returned to their rooms.

"That receptionist was kinda stupid," Nastya commented.

"Yes, she should be Australian," provoked Jane. "It was not difficult to sense her accent."

"At least she doesn't have a stupid accent like yours," answered back Madge.

"Enough girls. You have fought enough for one day," said Kyo calmly.

"And if I feel like keep fighting, huh? What you're gonna do about that?" challenged Madge.

"Yoga?"

"Very funny."

"You're gettin slow, Madge. Now even Kyo is capable of making fun of you," said Jane.

"Die!"

"Shut up you two. Kyo is right, it's enough already!" said Corinna opening the door. "Now, what d'you say about the BladeBreakers?"

"I don't know. My brother met them and I remember to watch their battles on television. I watched them live once," said Jane lying back on a sofa.

"Well, they won the championship three times, at least they deserve our respect," said Kyo.

"You're right," said Corinna. "They're probably our most tuff opponents to date."

"Yeah. They're on which round?" asked Madge.

"Don't know," answered Corinna. "Haven't checked the program yet. But seriously I doubt them to be on the same as us on the first round. I bet they made everything to ensure we only meet near the final."

"You're probably right because only the four best have a chance to enter the final tournament," said Jane.

"That's good, that will give us the chance to watch them battle and plan our strategy. Not that I think they'll give the best of themselves but still... It will be enough to see what kind of players they are," Nastya said. Everybody agreed.

"Enough of this BladeBreakers thing. You know what? Why don't we go to the swimming pool, huh? I took a look at it and seems spectacular," proposed Madge.

"Seems fine to me," answered Corinna.

"Alright," agreed Jane.

"Then's settled. Is everybody ready in ten minutes?" asked Madge.

"Yeah," everybody answered.

All the bedrooms were around the living room where they were so everybody parted to a different door. Ten minutes later they were leaving their hotel room heading to the swimming pool.

As Madge had said the swimming pool was amazing. Naturally it was full to the sky. However they didn't care and entered it as happy as they were with the idea just a few minutes ago.

After a long bath they came out and lay on her towels over the grass taking some sun.

"I just love these days before the competitions," said Madge.

"Yes, they're fine," agreed Nastya.

"Thank God it's still warm. Imagine just if it was cold or rainy, we could never enjoy this great pool," said Jane.

"Absolutely right," said Nastya.

"Yes..." sighed Kyo.

Suddenly someone appeared.

"Who's blocking my sun?" asked Jane. "Madge, get out of the way, now will you?"

"I wouldn't even if I was blocking your sun," Madge replied.

"Then who?" asked Jane taking of her glasses.

Five tall boys on their swimming shorts and a brunette girl were standing in front them.

"May I know why are you standing there blocking us the sun?" began Corinna.

"We just came to meet you personally," said a blond boy. "I'm Max Tate."

"Pleasure," answered back Nastya, coldly as ever.

"Tyson Granger," said an indigo haired boy. "And we're the BladeBreakers."

"We know," answered Corinna.

"Yeah, good for you. Now get out of the way, now will you? I wish to take some more sun," said Jane.

"Feisty, huh? Get of the way guys," said a black haired boy with cat eyes. "I'm Rei Kon, by the way."

"Thank you," said Jane.

"Now, you're the X Bladers Squad, right?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah," answered Corinna.

"And aren't you gonna introduce yourselves?" asked Kenny.

"Why should we? You haven't introduce yourself either, nor your friend over there," said Madge pointing to a two-toned haired boy and then to the brunette girl.

"Oh, I'm Kenny, she's Hilary and he's Kai. He's not very talkative, you know," said Kenny.

"Oh, we know someone like him, don't we?" whispered Kyo to Corinna. Corinna smiled. Indeed they knew.

"Now it's your turn," said Rei.

"True. I'm Nastya Fedorov," she said and turned away.

"Jane McGregor," she said not very nicely. The Bladebreakers seemed to recognize her but said nothing.

"I'm Madge."

"Kyo Tamada."

"Corinna Harvenheit. And I believe now you've met the X Bladers Squad," she said.

"Not really in the tournament pamphlet it said you were six and I only count five," said Hilary.

"Indeed. Our sixth member is still missing..." began Nastya.

"Not anymore," a girl said softly while walking towards them. She was very beautiful but had a sad smile upon her face. She was very very tall and slim and had an almost skater style. Her hair was long reaching her middle back and straight, raven black. Her eyes of a shining brown yet very sad. She was the sixth member of the X Bladers Squad. Her name was Stella.

Just a few authors' notes:

- I hope you all like this new fic but even that you don't please review it, the quest for perfection never ends.

- Neither of us owns Beyblade nor any of the show's character. On the other hand I, Mia, own Stella, Jane, Corinna, Kyo and the rest of the teams and respective families, Candy owns Nastya and her family and our other best friend, Wiz, owns Madge and every characters related only with Madge.

- **Would you like to see your character in this fic?** (I'm not much of a publicist, am I?) If you do please send us the profile with the following characteristics:

**Name:**

**Last name:**

**Nickname:** (optional)

**Age:** (our OCs are 17, just for you to know)

**Birth date:**

**Nationality:** (make sure it's suitable with the name of your character – eg. Haruka Kadokawa, Belgian – believe me, it's not allowed by the government)

**Home town:**

**Eyes:** (color and shape)

**Hair:** (color, shape, size and style)

**Height:** (in feet or meters)

**Body tone:** (make sure that it matches with the age of your character, ten years old girls don't have a body of a mature teen)

**Skin shade: **

(If you think it may help to our understanding of your OC's physical description you can use a character of another anime to exemplify a physical characteristic of yours)

**Dressing style:** (add some examples)

**Accessories:**

**Personality:** (no highly traumatized people nor psychos, please, but especially no perfect people)

**Likes:** (including color, food, music, etc…)

**Dislikes:**

**History:** (loads of details, please)

**Family:** (name and ages of everybody: parents, brothers and/or sisters are enough)

**Hobbies:**

**Talents and special skills:**

**Possible Pairing: **(in this field I advice not to write just your first choice, it's safer)

**Best friend:**

**Beyblade:**

**Launcher:**

**Rip cord:**

**Bitbeast:**

**Bitbeast's name:**

**Attacks:**

**Personal quote: **(add as many as you want, always naming the situations, please)

**Additional info: **

Everything else you think that will help to the description please add it. I promise to answer. If you have any doubt just write a review or send me an e-mail Please be as original and creative as you can. Well, I think that's all. Send your OCs, we're waiting for them. Just one more thing, we can't ensure they're all going to enter the story but I'll try. Oh, and don't expect a highly highly relevant role on the story, only if you can manage to create a super interesting OC, though I'm not underestimating your writing skills or creativity.


	2. And there she was

**Disclaimer: **None of us owns Beyblade nor most of the OC in this story. Still, I own Stella, Corinna, Jane, Kyo and the plot, Candy owns Nastya and our best friend, Wiz, owns Madge.

"And you are...?" asked Rei. "I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't say it. Name's Stella," she said with her soft melodic voice.

"Oh, Stella what?" insisted Hilary.

"Just Stella, thank you," she answered.

"As you wish," said Rei.

"Now you've met the whole of the X Bladers Squad," said Corinna.

"Yeah, so I think we'll be going," said Max.

"Yeah, I've just noticed there's an awesome buffet in the dinning room," said Tyson.

"Then see ya," said Rei. "At the stadium."

"What d'you mean?" Jane began to flip out.

"Nothing..." said Rei carefully.

"Thought so too..." Jane whispered.

The BladeBreakers went away leaving the X Bladers Squad behind.

"So these are the BladeBreakers..." said Corinna.

"So it seems," agreed Stella.

"Anyway, where have you been?" asked Madge to Stella.

"Around," she answered.

"I see... What are you thinking about?" Madge insisted.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what did you think of them?" asked Corinna.

"Who? The BladeBreakers? Nothing special, I just think it's weird they enter the championship now, after so many years. I dunno why, but gotta have a motive," Stella answered quietly. "And not just them, all the other teams too."

"You're right," said Corinna. "We'll have to watch them closer."

"Yesss..." said Nastya thinking about someone blond. "Did you know them already?"

"No, I've just heard about them, long ago and now again," Stella answered. "Well, I'll be goin. Don't wait for me, I won't be joining you for dinner." And she left.

"I just hate when she does this," continued Nastya.

"Why?" asked Kyo.

"It's irritating. This way it's impossible to have a smart chat, if she keeps coming and going like this," she answered.

"Maybe..." said Corinna. "Shall we get back to our room?"

"Okay." And they returned to their rooms.

After taking a bath the girls came out, each of her room, and found Kyo cooking.

"Why's that for?" asked Jane.

"What?" answered back Kyo.

"That cooking thing," she continued.

"Oh, I'm cooking Stella's dinner," he answered.

"Really? Some people are lucky, they're treated like goddesses. Just look at Stella, she's not going to take that boring ceremony, with all those speeches, and Kyo's even cooking for her!" Nastya complained.

"Yeah, yeah Nastya," said Jane opening the fridge. "Oh... New yoghurts. Anyway, the important thing is that she always does her fair share."

In that moment Madge entered the kitchen too.

"Has someone seen my special cranberries light yoghurt?" asked her looking into the fridge.

"What yoghurt? One in a lilac package with a giant cranberry drew on it and with only 19 kcal?" answered Jane.

"Yes, that's the one. Have you seen it? I was sure that I had at least one," continued Madge.

"No, not really," Jane said dropping her yoghurt package on Madge's hand. Madge took a look at it.

"YOU!" she yelled. "I bought these last time I went home! There's no other place that sells them!"

"I thought it tasted funny," said Jane. "Now I know why, they're Australian."

"When I get you!" Madge ran out chasing Jane. Unfortunately for her Jane was faster.

"Just what we needed!" began Nastya. "Two more children in our kindergarten." Corinna smiled.

"Our kindergarten?" asked Kyo. "We don't have a kindergarten."

"Oh, we must have if we take Stella, after all she's all the time acting like a spoiled child," continued Nastya.

"You don't know her!" said Kyo not so happy. "If you have had a life like hers you would act just like her or even worst." Nastya remained silent.

"Com'on, don't fight. To fight we already have Jane and Madge". ("How could ya eat my yoghurt?" "Don't worry that I won't do it again, it tasted like hell." "You dunno yet how hell it's like because it's about to start! I'm gonna make your life miserable!") "And besides it's just Stella's way..." calmed down Corinna. She took a look at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. "Oh God, we're late!" she said "Jane! Madge! Get ready at once we gotta leave in two minutes!"

"Then I'll get my coat," said Nastya.

"Kyo, are you ready yet?" asked Corinna.

"Yes, I'll just turn of the cooker and we can leave," he answered.

"Okay," said Corinna picking a paper and a pen. "I'll just write down a notice to Stella and we'll be going. D'you think she'll find it here, next to her dish?" she turned to Kyo.

"I suppose."

"Then lets go." And they all left to dinner.

Around midnight Stella entered the hotel room. It was still empty, she knew that. She had seen the girls and Kyo on the ceremony's room with the rest of the teams.

She passed through the kitchen to eat something when she found the dinner Kyo had cooked for her. Unbelievably it was still warm. She picked up a dish and helped herself, then she found Corinna's card. Stella read it and smiled. She would better hurry up and go to sleep, for that tomorrow she had to get up early. And if she thought it she did it.

She lay down on her bed but it was so hard to fall asleep... It always was. For ages that she hadn't had a good night of sleep. She knew it perfectly and also that long time would pass before she could be able to sleep well again. It was still missing something...

The girls got up late on the next morning. When they realized how late it was they hurried up to dress themselves to go take breakfast.

Stella had left already and so had Kyo. It seemed that only Corinna, Nastya, Madge and Jane had forgot that today was the first day of the tournament. They were supposed to have their first battle of the championship at eleven o'clock and it was now 9:30, and they still had to prepare for it.

They ran downstairs to the dinning room to have breakfast. They grabbed some toasts and some liquid yoghurt ("Don't you talk about yoghurts in front me, every time I remember...") and ran to the stadium, which happily was just in front of the hotel.

When they finally entered the dome it was already crowded, for that the first battle had begun at nine o'clock. Corinna and the girls went through the second door that led to the A dome, where apparently one of the simultaneous battles had ended. Curiously none of them notice who had been battling for they were searching for Stella or Kyo. They had hoped to find them there or they wouldn't know where else to look for them.

Suddenly Jane saw Stella and ran for her, the rest of the team followed her.

"There you are," she said finding that Kyo was sat next to Stella.

"Yes," Stella answered. "You've just lost one interesting game."

"Did we?" asked Nastya. "Who had been battling?"

"The F Dynasty," answered Kyo.

"Really? So have you read my card?" asked Corinna to Stella.

"Usually I read the notices people leave for me," she replied.

"Who's next?" asked Madge.

"The BladeBreakers," answered Stella.

"Damn it!" complained Corinna. "This way we can't get together some information about them, cuz we've gotta get ready for our own match."

"I wouldn't worry, I intend to watch the battle anyway," said Stella.

"But I thought you wanted to battle first place, I mean, I thought you wanted to battle generally," said Corinna.

"And I want to. So please enter my application," asked Stella.

"I will, but are you gonna be there on time?"

"Ain't I always?"

"Yes, but this way you won't have time to get ready."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't consider it an obstacle." Corinna smiled and she left with Jane, Madge and Nastya to their private room behind door number 6. Stella and Kyo remained sat on their places.

"'Morning champions!" began DJ Jazzman. "Ready for another amazing battle? Right here in the Asian round."

"If it's so amazing as the one before I think I'll be going," said Kyo.

"Don't you say that, it was good game. But this will be better, much better," answered Stella.

"If you say so..."

In the room Corinna was finishing the information about their opponents on her lap top.

"Who are these guys? The Psyckick?" asked Jane.

"I remember to hear somethin about them. I think they've entered the championship once," answered Corinna.

"I don't quiet remember them," said Nastya.

"I don't care, I'll defeat them anyway," said Jane.

"True," agreed Madge. "Who's gonna battle them?"

"Well, Stella's first, she asked me," informed Corinna. "The rest you choose."

"Then I'll be second," said Jane. "I'm mad to get to that bey-dish and destroy some blades."

"Then I think it's better you stay off," said Corinna. "That's not the way we do things."

"You're right. Still, I feel like battling and I appreciated you entered my application," said Jane.

"And I will. Who else wishes to blade?" asked Corinna.

"I will, if you don't mind…" said Madge.

"Very well, then's settled," said Corinna. "I'm gonna e-mail the entries now, this way I save the time to go downstairs."

"Cool. Then I'm going to meet Stella and Kyo, this here is kinda boring," said Nastya.

"Very well. See ya," said Madge.

Nastya met Stella and Kyo in their places.

"So," she began sitting behind them, "has it started yet?"

"No," answered Stella. "They had just presented one of the teams, the DSM Power."

"And now the amazing, former champions, THE BLADEBREAKERS!" yelled DJ Jazzman to the excited crowd.

The BladeBreakers entered the dome waving to the crowd. The crowd hissed back very happy.

"And now lets see the statistics of our first blader!" continued DJ.

Kai stepped forward showing he was the first to battle for his team.

"Kai has always been the quietest of his team but nevertheless he's the toughest," began AJ Topper.

"Yeah AJ, Kai and his Dranzer have a mighty attack, known by many of us in here," informed Brad Best.

"But will it be enough to fight Mina's attack?" continued AJ. "Mina has one of the best attacks of the championship. She's known for that and the statistics prove it."

"So, who will win the first impact of two mainly attackers?" finished Brad.

"So, at the count of one: three, two, one... Let it rip!" said DJ.

"Let it rip!" said Kai releasing his Dranzer.

"Let it rip!" said Mina pulling the ripcord.

The two beyblades hit the bowl. Dranzer started chasing Mina's Hera but Hera was strong and fought back.

Nastya smiled in her place, but not Stella. She knew Mina was tuff, it wasn't going to be a simple match for Kai. Then Stella understood it. There was something different in Mina's game. She was a bit insecure and that affected her game.

"I'm starting to like these guys," said Nastya. "They have a cool entertaining game."

"Yes," answered Stella. "They have to be good. They're both good." Nastya smiled again.

Suddenly Dranzer trapped Hera. A glance of fire passed Kai's eyes. He knew just what to do. Within a second Hera was spit out.

"I was starting to think he wasn't going to win," said Nastya relieved.

"It was experience that made him win," said Stella. 2He was lucky, Mina played better."

"Maybe," said Nastya. "But I'm glad he won."

Stella didn't care. There was something unusual there and she was going to find out what. That was what really mattered.

"Now for the second round we'll have Tyson!" informed DJ.

"Tyson and his Dragoon are ready to return to good old life of beyblade," said Brad.

"Yeah, and I heard around Tyson has a fabulous new attack ring," said AJ.

"He sure's gonna need it," commented Stella.

"On the other hand we have Kaira. Her defense is tuff and can cause troubles. She and Mermaidan, her bitbeast, are a powerful duo. Will Tyson hang up? We'll see," said Brad.

"Are you guys ready?" asked DJ. "Then three, two, one: Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" said Kaira.

"Let it rip!" said Tyson, visibly excited to be back at the blading life.

Tyson's Dragoon started to chase Mermaidan, but she held back his attacks. Tyson kept his assaults but Kaira stood still. She knew just what to do, it wasn't hard, she just had to wait. And she did.

"Oh, I'm gonna get ya!" yelled Tyson.

Kaira said nothing. In her seat Stella smiled, she knew just what was about to happen.

Dragoon kept hitting Mermaidan with his Galaxy storms but while he was entertained with that Kaira released her attack, Tsunami Drowning. Mermaidan produced a mighty wave that sank Dragoon.

"What the?" yelled Tyson.

When the water vanished it revealed Dragoon inert. Mermaidan kept spinning.

"And the winner is... Kaira!" yelled DJ.

Kaira got back to the rest of her team.

"The final match is between Yui and Max!" continued DJ.

"Max is also a defensive player, his Draciel is a real fortress," commented Brad.

"Yui here is a powerful player and her game can be tricky, especially when Soiken decides to show up," said AJ.

"Who will take the three points back?" asked DJ. "At the count of one we'll know. Three, two, one: Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" yelled Max.

"Let it rip!" said Yui.

Yui involved Max's Draciel in a deep mist almost immediately.

"Yeah, you can blind me as much as you want, that won't keep from winning this match," said Max.

Yui smiled. "You shouldn't be so presumptuous…"

The two beyblades hit, spreading sparks around them.

"You see, I'm stronger than I may seem," continued Yui as her Soiken hit Draciel once again.

"I'm fed up, I'm gonna end this now!" said Max.

"Right..." challenged Yui.

Draciel chased Soiken on Max's command but when he was about to hit Soiken a dark shadow blocked Max's and Draciel almost missed his target, but hit Yui's beyblade crushing her stability ring.

"Damn it!" she said. "But you won't get away."

Soiken hit Draciel for the last time, for he threw him away, but as the stability ring was broken Soiken went out of the dish too.

"And it's over!" yelled DJ. "And it seems like a tie! That's right, both the BladeBreakers and the DSM Power are gonna take one point only."

"That's right," confirmed Brad.

"Yeah, an impressive ending I couldn't predict it," said AJ.

Stella smiled on her place. The championship hadn't begun when Mr. Dickinson said it did, it had just started.

A/N: and this was chapter 2. I hope you've liked it, R&R it please. What d'you think of the OCs? And the plot? Send us suggestions. Anonymous reviews are welcome too. See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Welcome back

**Disclaimer: **none of us owns Beyblade or most of the OC in this story. Still, I own Stella, Corinna, Jane, Kyo and the plot, Candy owns Nastya and our best friend, Wiz, owns Madge.

"I hate ties," declared Nastya in the end of the match.

"And why is that so?" asked Kyo.

"Because I just love to see both the faces of the winner and loser," she answered.

"Then I think you'll be happy with the next match," said Stella. And she got up.

"Jesus! I almost forgot! We've gotta be there for our match," said Nastya getting up too.

"Yeah, lets go," said Kyo and he went running with Nastya. On the other hand Stella was just walking.

"Stella, you're like the first one! You should be running, not me. Hurry up, now will you! I don't want us to lose the match without even entering it," said Nastya.

"Neither do I," said Stella, always walking.

Finally they got to the corridor that led to the beystadium. There Corinna, Jane and Madge were waiting.

"No need to run," said Corinna when she saw Nastya and Kyo. "The organization is late."

"Why?" asked Nastya.

"Some Americans had just been battling here and not happy with the final result decided to destroy some chairs," explained Madge.

"Savages!" commented Jane. "And they say British are hooligans!"

"And now it seems we can finally begin our match!" yelled DJ from the interior of the dome.

"What's this guy doin here? He was commenting the BladeBreakers match!" wondered Kyo.

"We got here on time, didn't we? So why wouldn't him? After all he goes by some more direct passages," replied Nastya.

"And so let us welcome our teams!" continued DJ. "The champions in title, the world famous: X Bladers Squad!"

The team entered. The crowd hissed, saluted and waved them. Here they were, the champions. Some of the girls and Kyo waved back to the crowd. Although he wasn't a blader everybody loved Kyo, for he was really nice, funny and, depending on the tastes but, generally good looking. His hair and eyes were dark brown and his skin pale. He was tall and well built.

"And now the first blader for the X Bladers Squad: STELLA!" yelled DJ. Stella stepped forward.

"Stella was the last member to join the X Bladers Squad but she sure brought a good amount of victories to the team," said AJ Topper.

"You bet! This girl is fire, and I mean it. Her Tidrix is in better shape than ever and he's not gonna spare Kane's Metal Dragoon," agreed Brad Best.

"Yeah, but is better she be careful with Kane, he's an experienced player and has proved himself already!" ended AJ Topper.

"That the best blader wins!" yelled DJ.

Kane had stepped onto the beystadium too and he was now face to face with Stella. He looked back to his team that was cheering him.

'How pathetic,' Stella thought. 'Needs to know that there are people in the back, backing him up. Well I don't. I don't need anybody. I'm fine alone, just by myself, as always.' And she smiled sadly.

"At one: three, two, one: LET IT RIP!" continued yelling DJ.

"Let it rip!" yelled Kane.

"Let it rip!" said Stella launching her Tidrix.

Immediately Tidrix hit Kane's Metal Dragoon. Sparks spread all over the bowl. Stella smiled, Kane didn't. This was one of the rare occasions in which she actually smiled.

"You're not gonna get away with it," said Kane.

"That's what we'll see," said Stella. "You're a good player but you're nothing compared to me. I'm sorry. Tidrix: Tears of the Sun!"

Suddenly it began to rain fire. But it wasn't regular fire, it seemed like small pieces of starts falling from the eyes of Stella's mighty fire dragon, Tidrix. The fire drops fell right over Kane's Metal Dragoon. He tried to shake it off but it was worthless, Dragoon burned out.

"And looks like a victory for the X Bladers Squad!" yelled DJ to the crowd.

The crowd hissed, yelled and waved. The X Bladers Squad was currently everybody's favorite team. The time of the BladeBreakers, The White Tigers, The Majestics, The All Starz and even of The Psykicks had ended.

"Way the go Stella!" said Madge when she passed the team's seat.

Stella nodded. Jane got up and stepped forward to the beystadium.

"And now Jane McGregor will fight Salima!" informed DJ.

This was the last thing Stella heard, she went away by the same corridor as she came. Nastya followed her.

"Where are you goin?" she asked. "Aren't you going to stay not even to support your team mates? Better, your friends?"

"They don't need my support," Stella answered. "I'm going to watch a way more important game that has already started. I'm more useful there."

"I don't think so. But still we could use all info you can get together about the Psykicks. And besides you've already watched a good game today, good games are always the same."

"You're wrong. Bad teams are all the same, good teams are all different. That's what makes them be bad or good, the capacity of improving and innovating."

"I give up, do it as you like it," said Nastya returning to the team's bench.

"Guess who didn't wait to see," said Nastya to Corinna while watching Jane playing.

"Leave Stella alone, Nastya. We already know how things work out with her. It's not the first time she does this to us and we have survived," answered Corinna.

"But I just can't stand it! It's so unfair! We do everything for her and this is how she pays us!"

"Now you're not being fair," said Madge taking part in the conversation. "She won lots of difficult matches for us and never complained."

"Yes, and she always helps us when it gets hard. We owe her many of our personal victories," added Corinna.

"I suppose so, but still it…" Nastya never finished her sentence. Kyo that was sitting right next to her got up and went away. "And there follows her personal slave," ended Nastya. Madge and Corinna shook their heads.

Kyo went again through the hallway looking for Stella. After a while he found her at the door of the B beystadium.

"D'you know who was watching our game?" began Stella. "The BladeBreakers. They too are tryin to get some info. They heard a lot of things but they don't know the new teams. They have been away for too long."

"It's a wise thing to do."

"I suppose…" she sighed. "D'you never get tired of looking for me?" she asked.

"You know I don't," he answered sitting next to her.

"I. Know… That's probably the only question I keep asking already knowing the answer. Maybe I hope it changes every time I ask." Kyo smiled.

"I wish things would be different…"

"So do I…"

"I'm sorry, Kyo."

"Well, I'm not." Her eyebrows raised. "Still you make me very happy, regardless of what you may do or feel," he explained. Stella smiled sadly.

"Or don't feel…" she sighed again. "I was never a very lucky girl but when I think I had the chance to meet you… it makes me think maybe God is looking for me after all. You are absolutely the best thing that ever happened to me." Kyo smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"No,_ I_ must thank. If I hadn't met you that day in Kyoto I don't know what would have been of me."

"And not just you. I was not very fine then too." Stella smiled.

"How old was I then?" she asked.

"Thirteen going on fourteen."

"So long ago…"

"Not really, it has only passed four years."

"Four years are a long a time when you can't sleep properly."

"Still can't sleep, huh?" Stella nodded. "You haven't told me anything," he said.

"I know. I didn't want to upset you."

"But you know I like to know so that I can help you."

"No one can help me, no one. This is my own fight."

"I know…"

"May I ask you somethin?"

"Of course, shoot."

"When did it begin?"

"You mean what I…"

"Yes," interrupted Stella.

"I guess that it was almost immediately but I only realized it when you smiled for me for the first time. The first time you actually smiled because you felt like, not just to please somebody."

"I'm so sorry Kyo…"

"Don't be." Stella smiled and got up.

"D'you know, sometimes I miss home," she said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Sometimes I miss the time we lived right here in Tokyo. The last two years I passed them mainly in hotels, traveling with the team. I know they give us a month between every two rounds but we always spent it traveling, getting to know a new country, visiting somebody's relative…"

"Yes, I know what you mean."

Stella looked up.

"D'you know something? It's quite stupid we're being here in Tokyo living in a hotel instead of being home," said Kyo.

"Maybe. But this way I don't bother your mother," answered Stella.

"You know you don't bother her at all. She never does anything, she always sends the servants do it for her, for me and for you, if it is the case." Stella smiled.

"But what d'you say, huh?" insisted Kyo. "Shall I call my mother saying to re-open my house here in Tokyo?"

"I dunno, to ask your parents in Kyoto to re-open your house here… Really, I've caused already too much trouble to your parents. Two long years of trouble."

"And if I ask you to say 'yes'?"

"Still…"

"You would be doing it for me…"

"Okay then…" Kyo smiled.

"You know what? Lets go back to the hotel, pack things and call my parents. I bet the house will be ready by dinner time," said Kyo. Stella just nodded.

Inside beystadium A the X Bladers Squad were coming out of an easy victory.

"Last attack was perfect, Madge," complemented Jane. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations? Like if it was something that merely happens once in a while," replied Madge.

"Geez, you're never happy!" complained Jane.

"D'you think Stella already knows we won?" asked Madge to Corinna.

"Yeah, I think so. She never misses a thing," answered Corinna.

"Cool," said Madge.

The girls returned to their room in the hotel. Over Corinna's bed there was a notice:

_We've returned home. I hope you'll join us soon._

_Kyo_

Corinna smiled.

"Girls!" she called. "Girls!"

"What?" asked Nastya as soon as she, Madge and Jane reached Corinna's room.

"Pack your stuff, we're movin to Kyo's," informed Corinna.

"What? But we only got here like, yesterday?" said Nastya.

"Still it will be cool," said Madge enthusiastically. "We've heard a lot about Kyo's house here in Tokyo but we've never actually been there."

"I agree. It will be cool. Can you believe that we've been here in Tokyo thousands of times and I've never been to an authentic Japanese house. I'm looking forward to move to Kyo's," said Jane.

"Then lets pack," said Corinna. "The sooner we pack things the sooner we move."

"D'you know where is that house, anyway?" asked Nastya.

"Yeah. Kyo gave me the address once. To know where to look for Stella in case she disappeared," answered Corinna.

"Okay, lets pack then," said Nastya, and Jane, Madge and she returned each to their own room to pack.

The girls got everything together and went down to do the check-out. But there they found the BladeBreakers.

"Hello again," saluted Rei.

"Hello," saluted Corinna, dragging her suitcase behind.

"Leaving?" asked Max.

"No, arriving," answered Nastya with some of her sarcasm.

Max smirked. "Always very nice, Miss Fedorov," he answered.

"We do what we can," ended Nastya.

"But why are you leaving, anyway?" insisted Tyson.

"Kyo has a house right here in Tokyo and he invited us to stay there instead of here in the hotel," informed Corinna.

"But why come here in first place?" asked Kai.

"He speaks!" cried Madge.

"Indeed, but I think I can assure you he won't anymore," said Kenny. "You see, amazingly he doesn't expect an answer, in fact by answering to him you'll be discouraging him," explained Kenny.

Madge shook her head.

"Now speaking of more interesting matters," began Jane, "today it was quite a day for Beyblade."

"What d'you mean?" asked Rei.

Tyson that new perfectly what she meant immediately flared up. "If you're talking about our match I can assure you that our tie is due only to our long absence and that it won't happen again," replied Tyson.

"You really misunderstood me," said Jane. "I meant our match. Don't you think I ignore the fact that you were there watching our battle."

"We've never pretended we haven't been there," defended himself Rei.

"Nor I said you have," said Jane.

"That's all very charming but we must go," said Nastya at once. "Good-bye BladeBreakers." And she left followed by the rest of the team.

"Good-bye, Nastya Fedorov," whispered Max.

The girls caught a cab and he drove them right to the door of Kyo's house. The house stood in the outskirts and had a beautiful view to the city. It was a traditional house and it was quite fine for a young man such as Kyo.

They paid for the taxi and it drove off. At the gate of the small garden stood Kyo, and Stella leaned against the stone wall, with her hands in her pockets.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Welcome," Stella whispered.

A/N: So here I am again asking for you to review, so do it. Still on the same subject, it came to our attention that some of the readers prefer to review in another language that not the English. It's fine by us but if you read the story here, in English, please review it on this story and not on the Portuguese translation, **_Um vencedor apenas_**. See ya on the next chapter. Suggestions are welcome, especially for the battles.

Maybe you'll also like to take a look at our other Beyblade fic, **_The clock started to_** **_ring at six_**, it's getting some nice reviews. And if you're a Dragon Ball Z, Digimon or Burst Angel fan check or other stories, **_My super saiyan dad_**, **_The Portrait of a Lady_** and **_Underground angels_** respectively.

Thanks for your attention,

Mia and Candy


	4. The house of flying clothes

**Disclaimer: **none of us owns Beyblade or most of the OC in this story. Still, I own Stella, Corinna, Jane, Kyo and the plot, Candy owns Nastya and our best friend, Wiz, owns Madge.

And now the story…

The girls passed through the garden gate and to the house, Kyo leading the way. He took them to the first floor. As soon as they entered the house Kyo began, almost immediately, to distribute the rooms. Stella followed on the back of the line.

"This is your room," Kyo said to Jane.

Jane entered the room dragging her suitcase behind. It was a typical Japanese room. With all very tidy and clean, functional. The furniture had clean straight lines and was, essentially, made of a light wood. Some lamps and a silk screen decorated the room.

Jane seemed pleased and remained on her new room while Kyo showed the other girls their rooms.

Next was Corinna's, which was pretty similar to Jane's, only the main colors changed. Corinna made some remarks on the decoration of the room and then Kyo continued the tour.

Madge's room was next. Madge, who had never been on a true Japanese room, was incredibly happy with her own.

Nastya's room stayed right next to Madge's and immediately before Kyo's. Nastya seemed to like her room but made no special comment or remark. She dropped her suitcase and continued the tour on the house.

Before the others could join them Nastya took a good look at Stella. Usually she wore skater clothes always on dark shades, but today she was wearing hot pants, a long sleeve t-shirt and matching ballerina shoes.

"What happened to you, Stella?" asked Nastya turning to the black haired girl.

"What d'you mean?" Stella turned.

"You don't seem like yourself," Nastya added with a smile.

"Then I have no idea who else I may seem," Stella answered.

Kyo looked back at the two girls causing Jane to crash on him.

"Geez! Don't stop in the middle!" she complained.

"Sorry," Kyo apologized.

"You tell that to my nose," Jane continued.

"Well, lets move on," Kyo said smiling. "Here on the right there's the first bathroom, then…"

"Kyo?" Nastya interrupted. "Where's Stella's room?" Nastya was dying to know. She knew Stella had lived in that house before and she suspected Kyo had made her a special room. She betted it was twice bigger than hers and had a way nicer view.

"Why d'you want to know?" Kyo asked in reply.

"I don't know, if she's not anywhere in the house and we need to talk to her it's better for us to know where her room is. Maybe she's there sleeping or we could leave a message," explained Nastya.

"Straight ahead and up the stairs," Stella answered.

Nastya turned back to face Stella. She glared. She was hoping to force Kyo to excuse himself for Stella's better room.

Corinna noticed the mood was getting strange so she decided to break things.

"I need to talk to you all. I have a very important news for you," she said.

"Shoot," Jane challenged.

"No, I think it would be better if we were all sat together and… I really think you should sit," Corinna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then lets go back to the living room," Kyo smiled. He led the girls through the corridor and to the fabulous living room. It was the most sumptuous room in the whole house. It had beige walls with fans decorating them and also some hand-painted scarves, then instead of sofas there were several huge squared silk cochins, some painted some embroidered. There were also three silk screens and dark wood tables, porcelain jars and many paintings but absolutely fabulous was the framed light blue kimono. The girls, all but Stella, were amazed.

"This room is B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!" commented Madge.

"Thank you," Kyo smiled at his friend approval.

"Absolutely marvelous," said Nastya.

"Can we touch it?" asked Jane. "It seems like we're in a museum."

Kyo couldn't avoid a smile.

"It's definitely amazing and very beautiful," said Corinna smiling. "Now I think we should sit." They went towards the giant cochins and sat. "Well, I've just been informed by Mr. Dickinson himself of certain changes on the tournament's usual organization."

"What d'you mean? Why are they changing things after having started the tournament already?" asked Jane. This sort of things always got pissed.

"Well, he didn't explain me the exact motives but it seems that he and the other BBA partners have found necessary the change," Corinna went on. "The original number of players entered in the beginning of the tournament has to remain the same until the end of it. You can add a new player or replace somebody but you can't lose one."

Madge and Jane were about to fall. "Was this all you had to tell us?" Madge said "That doesn't mean a thing to us."

"You know, you were starting to really worry us," said Jane smirking.

"And you have a reason to worry. Perhaps I haven't explained myself very well. This means that during the battle we have to be all together, all the time. No one can be ever late nor miss a single match. This is a real problem for us. Remember that last year you broke your foot, Jane, and we had to come all by ourselves because you were at home. That can never happen again," said Corinna.

She was right. They put their names on the tournaments list and then they never really showed up all together. Last year Jane had had to stay at home and the previous Madge had got sick and went to the doctor. Now they could never miss a match again, none of them.

"You mean we have to be there all in the bench?" asked Stella. Corinna nodded. "Then you forgot to mention our biggest problem, we can't go and watch the other teams play while any of us is battling."

"Precisely," Corinna concluded.

"It could be worst." And Stella walked away of the room heading to her own.

"I really hate when she does this," said Nastya.

Kyo took a look at his watch. "Well, go get yourselves at home that I'm going to cook dinner." And he too left the room.

"What are we still doing here?" asked Corinna. "Lets unpack." And they followed their leader's advice.

Soon the dinner was set on the table and everybody sat on the table eating. It can't be said that it was a very interesting moment, for everybody was silence except Madge or Nastya, who asked for the water twice.

After dinner Corinna obliged them all to go sleep and after many protests they went each to their room. Though as usual Stella's light just went down after three o'clock in the morning.

Next morning was chaos. "Corinna! Where is my pink dress?", "Kyo! Is there any milk in the fridge?", "Did anyone see my white ribbon?", "Where's the bathroom again?", "Stella! We're late!"

The funny thing about this was that Stella was the only one ready. She was sat on the kitchen, taking her cereals with milk and watching everybody running around looking for something, tying their hairs, helping someone… Everything.

Half an hour later they were all ready and no one could tell by their looks what had been running on that house just thirty minutes before. "We're all fine, right?" checked Corinna. And they entered the limo that was expecting them outside.

"I'm nervous," stated Madge. "Seriously nervous."

"Then it's a good thing that you aren't battling," replied Jane.

"I'm not nervous for me, I'm nervous for the team," said Madge, curling a lock of hair between two fingers. "And you're not blading either."

"I know. Crap!" Jane grimaced.

"I'm first," informed Stella.

"But you can't leave the team bench anymore," remembered Corinna. "So what's the point?"

"I don't care. I want Julia fresh and in her full power," said Stella.

"Then you'll be second. I heard Raul is going first," said Corinna.

"That's a stupid strategy. Julia is way better," Stella continued. "But if they want it that way then I'll wait." And she didn't say another word till they got to the stadium.

'X Bladers Squad vs. F Dynatsy', the posters in and outside the stadium showed that that was the main battle of the day. Some smaller posters informed that the BladeBreakers were facing the Saint Shields. In fact Stella and Corinna had already checked that they had a difficult round right here in Asia. DSM Power came first bringing nothing but a tie, then the Saint Shields followed, and then the mighty White Tigers. But it was right in the end of the round that the true challenge laid…

The girls and Kyo walked three steps into the stadium but soon they were pushed away by some hysterical reporters. "James! James! Look here James!" they were crying. "Konrad, is it true that you're going out with Mariah? James, how did it feel yesterday's victory?"

"Who are these?" asked Madge.

"The Knight's Legion," mumbled Stella. "The pride of Europe…"

Suddenly that James boy turned around showing his amazing emerald eyes. "Stella? Stella Lancaster? Can't be…" he said turning to the raven haired girl. A huge smirk was set on his features. "It's you, Stella."

"Stella, who is he?" asked Corinna putting her hand over Stella's shoulder.

"Buenos Aires… Five years ago…" Stella began. Her face was even more expressionless than usual. She was in shock.

"That was when you won your world championship," said Corinna, trying to help Stella.

"Of course it was," said James still smirking. "With us! But then you left, Stella, right before the finals you ran."

The press had been in state of shock too but was now summoned. This was just too good to be true! For years that they had been trying to invade the X Bladers Squad's life but with little success. Jane was the baby sister of former champion Johnny McGregor, big thing! And Kyo was the only son of an aristocrat industrial of Kyoto, great! If only the boy had crashed some Lamborghinis! That would have been interesting! But Stella had been interesting on the first three months, she seemed to be a total mystery, but eventually they had given up. But there it was their chance! Stella's past was finally coming up! And there's nothing more interesting to cheap press than someone's secret past.

Suddenly all flashes were over Stella and the X Bladers Squad. "Stella! Stella! Is it true? Have you had a common past with James? James! Have you dated? James! Stella! Corinna! Did you know about all this? Kyo, what's your reaction? Nastya! Madge! Jane! Over here!"

"Take me out of here," Stella whispered Kyo. It was like if the air was running out of oxygen, she felt like she was about to drown.

"Sure." He put his arm around Stella and took her inside where unauthorized pressed wasn't allowed. "We have to be fast or they'll call their authorized colleagues." The girls followed them but so did James.

"I don't think she'll want to see you," said Madge turning back to James.

"Who cares what she wants now! We have some unfinished business to take care of and I'm not delaying it any longer," answered James following right behind.

Kyo took Stella to their private room and slammed the door behind.

"Hey! You nearly hit my nose!" complained Jane who came behind. After her Nastya, Madge and Corinna entered.

"You wait outside," said Nastya to James.

Kyo sat Stella on a bench and kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, fine. Fine," she repeated. "I shouldn't have entered by the front door."

"I'm sorry I forgot that," apologized Corinna. "I know perfectly that you hate crowds."

"It's alright… It's alright," she said. More to herself than to the others.

"Uh… Stella…" Nastya really didn't know if it was a good time. "That guy who was talking to you is outside."

"James?" Stella asked, though she knew the answer.

"I think so," Nastya nodded.

"Okay…" Stella whispered.

"Stella, don't you wanna tell us who he is?" persuaded Jane.

"No," Stella answered.

"Okay…" Jane was disappointed. She was really curious about that handsome brunette.

"Do you want us to go away and send him in?" asked Madge.

"Please," answered Stella.

"Okay." And they headed to the door.

"Stay," Stella asked Kyo as he was leaving. "Please." Kyo went back and sat next to Stella.

A second later James entered with his usual smirk.

"Who could tell?" he began. "I've been trying to reach you for years and it had to be here, on Bey-Stadium." He looked at Kyo and then started to walk around the room.

"What d'you want James?" asked Stella.

"To talk. For five years that I've been trying to talk to you, but first you disappeared and then you became a star again. No one could touch you, no one could go any near you or they would be severely kicked by those closets you call body-guards," James said taking his hair of his face. "What still intrigues me is how were you able to absolutely vanish? To hide yourself. As far as I could understand none of those reporters recognized you. What happened to you?"

"What happened to _you_, James?" replied Stella.

James smirked, again. "Not much. When you disappeared in the airport you killed all our chances of winning the second championship. In a matter of minutes you threw away what seemed to be a granted prize."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Well… Not anymore. Don't think yourself so important, Stella," he kept smirking. "It seems so long ago, doesn't it? We were kids, twelve years, we couldn't be more."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going. Now that I know I can see you whenever I want I can go peacefully. Good-bye Stella." And James prepared to leave.

"You still haven't told me why did you decided to enter the tournament again," remembered Stella.

"And I won't tell you, at least not yet," he went to the door. "And Stella, a friend's advice: trust your instincts, cuz mine tell me you'll need to. Not everything that shines is gold." And James left.

"This was… strange," Stella said. She had the dreadful feeling that everybody knew something they didn't.

"Yes," agreed Kyo. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You're right, this was strange. I thought he would come we a prepared speech and tell it all at once but it seems I was wrong," said Kyo. "But still I can't doubt he knew he would meet you."

"Yes, he knew. But he had to won the first game to get enough courage to face me," explained Stella.

"So you knew he was here?"

"No, I didn't. But it was clear he knew I was and I know him very well. That's exactly something James would do. He's very careful, he thought about it all."

"And what did you think of his advice?" Kyo said.

"I'm not sure. I think it will be useful but the thing is knowing why."

In that moment Corinna, Jane, Madge and Nastya returned.

"We saw James walk out so we figured it would be okay for us to come back," said Madge.

"How are you girl?" asked Jane.

"Fine, thank you. Don't worry, I'm not fragile," Stella answered.

"But you sure seemed shaken back in the entrance of the stadium," remembered Nastya.

"I don't like crowds, that's all," Stella said. Kyo put his arm around her shoulder. He was there for everything she could need.

"Stella," Corinna began. What followed wasn't pleasant. "D'you still wanna battle? I'm not sure if you should."

"But yes," she said, more than ever.

A/N: and this is chapter four. I'm sorry if it wasn't especially interesting but I had to give a little taste about the mystery surrounding Stella but it couldn't be too explored. Oh, and guess I forgot to tell you. I don't own most of the OCs in here but all due credits will be given after the final chapter. And this is a promise. Thank you all for having sent your OCs, we really appreciate it. Anyway, R&R please. I'm looking forward to hear from you and knowing what you thought about it. If you have any suggestions or advices please let me know. See ya on chapter 5!


End file.
